This invention relates generally to humidifiers and, more particularly, to a large combination humidifier and moving indoor sculpture of the type that may be used in a shopping mall or the like.
Large, enclosed shopping malls have become prevalent in many areas of the country. These shopping malls provide access to a plurality of merchandising outlets disposed along the mall while providing customers with shelter from inclement weather and extreme hot or cold weather. Furthermore, the mall provides a central meeting area where activities sponsored by the shopping center may be carried out. In many ways, these enclosed shopping malls have become centers of commerce and social activity of suburban society.
Typically, the enclosed mall is appointed with shrubs and decorations which often include a large fountain and/or indoor sculpture. In climates where the relative humidity is extremely low, these indoor fountains and/or sculptures also serve the purpose of adding needed humidity to the atmosphere of the malls. Because of the increasing cost of energy, fountain displays requiring relatively large pressure heads for generating a decorative display of water projecting into the air have become prohibitively expensive to operate.